Preacher
Jesse Custer is a preacher who merged with a creature that has escaped from Heaven and develops the ability to make anyone do anything he says. History Origins Jesse Custer was born to John Custer and Christina L'Angell. When he was toddler, his family was attacked by Jody and T.C., who worked for Christina's family. They were all kidnapped and taken to Angelville, the L'Angell's house. There, Marie L'angell, Christina's mother, ordered John to marry Christina, and said that they would raise Jesse as a man of God. She also threatened to kill them if they ever tried to leave. After a while, John Custer decided to try and escape. Jody and T.C. caught them before they were two miles away. John Custer was executed, and Jesse decided he would never cry again. After John died, Christina was never the same. She eventually tried to escape, but was shot by Jody and presumed dead. With both of his parents gone, Jesse was left in the care of Marie L'Angell. When Jesse was much older, he escaped, and started working his way toward Texas. Return to Angelville Jesse met Tulip O'Hare, and the two fell in love.2 Months later, they were on a park bench in Northern Texas, and Jesse announced that he was taking her to California. She went to buy him a beer, and once she was gone, Jody and T.C. sat down on either side of him, and announced that they were taking him back to Angelville. They told him that they would kill Tulip if he resisted. Becoming Preacher With no fight left in him, Jesse turned to God, which was what Marie L'Angell had been waiting for. She pulled some strings and got him a church in Annville, and he was appointed Preacher. He eventually tired of life there, and started drinking copious amounts of alcohol. One night, he decided he was fed up with the people of Annville, and told them so the next morning. He was beat up, and he woke up the next day with intent to preach about forgiveness. However, before he could give his sermon, Jesse merged with Genesis, a creature who had escaped from Heaven, and gained the ability to force people to do anything. This merging resulted in an explosion that killed everyone in Annville but Jesse. The Search for God - Ryboot After the Annville incident, the police searched for whoever caused the explosion, but were unable to find anyone responsible. Jesse began communing with the entity that had just merged with him, coming to learn of what it is and its origins. Jesse, through divine knowledge granted by Genesis, came to understand that God was behind a lot of issues in the world, including Annville's destruction, as He seemingly allowed Genesis to flee, while knowing the outcome. This lead Jesse to set out on a journey to find God and hold him responsible, a journey that would eventually take him to Gotham, where he would encounter Lucifer among others (such as an old Shadow Wolf). With Lucifer, Jesse eventually travelled to Heaven, only to learn that God had fled. When he turned around, Lucifer had also disappeared. Enraged, Jesse retained his determination to find God and hold him responsible. He left Heaven and returned to Earth, determined to maintain his search. Jayboot Jesse was saved from the multiverse's reset by Genesis, and returned to a mostly familiar setting. Confused, Jesse sought Genesis' knowledge, only to learn that a "higher power" beyond Genesis itself had orchestrated it. Jesse was confused and curious, but he still had his original mission; finding God. Figuring out the curiosity of this new world was another priority. Preacher eventually went to LUX, where he naturally found Lucifer, who was well aware of the entire situation regarding the universe's reset. Jesse, speaking with Lucifer, eventually came to strike a deal with him, with their interests aligning in wishing to find God. Powers and Abilities Powers Divine Empowerment: Jesse Custer is possessed by a powerful entity from Heaven, called Genesis. It is the offspring of an angel and demon. * Mind Control: Granted access to the Word of God, he can physically force people to do whatever he wants them to do, through the power of God. The Word of God works on any being whose power is below that of God Himself. Examples of usages include wiping people's memory, killing a man by telling him to "Die" and setting a group of people on fire by telling them to "Burn". When using the Word of God, Jesse's eyes turn red and his voice becomes booming Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Jesse is an extremely efficient opponent, able to overpower multiple strong foes. * Tactical Analysis * Theology * Deception Weaknesses The Word of God only works if someone can hear it and understand it. Someone deaf, for example, wouldn't be affected. Paraphernalia Equipment M1911 Handgun Combat Knife Category:Characters Category:DC Category:Sad